


Missing information

by Angel_Life



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, How do I title?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Life/pseuds/Angel_Life
Summary: Keith doesn't know what to call Krolia





	Missing information

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda looped up on painkillers right now (had to go to hospital because my knee kept dislocating) so sorry if this doesn't make much sense

I'm kinda looped up on painkillers right now (had to go to hospital because my knee kept dislocating) so sorry if this doesn't make much sense

 

Keith still didn't know what to call Krolia, did he call her mum, mother, Ma or just plain Krolia.

He had meant to ask her but when they got back to the castle everyone bombarded him and Krolia with Questions and announcements, then Lance insisted on giving her a tour around the castle.

The next opportunity to ask here arose after the tour and after Allura had shown Krollia to her room, Allura put it right next to Keith's room so that helped his plan to ask her.

It was late at night when Keith plucked up the courage to ask Krolia.

He went to knock on her door but then heard a voice from inside, he recognised it as Pidge's voice, he couldn't quite make out the words though, until he heard crying, he was sad that he could recognise it as Pidge's.

Krolia's P.O.V.

Pidge had come into her room right after Allura showed her to her room, she came in crying and asking for a hug, she of course gave her one.

"I'm sorry god I'm sorry" Pidge had cried into Krolia's chest.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I had to come to you and hug you to remind me of my mum, even though I have Matt and he's amazing and I love him but I needed my mum but I don't have her and won't see her for a long time and-" Pidge rambled, I stopped her.

"Hey it's nothing to feel sorry about and I'll always be here if you need anything" Pidge's tears stopped a little.

"You know when Keith was younger he wouldn't leave my side" I continued, "he wouldn't even stay with his father for 2 minutes" 

Pidge dried her eyes "really?" She asked.

"Really" I replied, hugging her tighter.

"Thank you" Pidge said as she dried the last of her tears, she said goodnight and left, as she left I could see Keith in the doorway.

I motioned for him to come in, wondering if he'd heard the conversation I had with Pidge.

Keith's P.O.V. 

I entered Krolia's room ready to talk to her.

"Hello Keith" she greeted.

I stayed quiet, too nervous to say anything, and sat down beside hear on the bed.

"Is something the matter?"

I muster all the courage I can "what do I call you?" I ask quietly.

"Well..." Krolia starts and I'm already regretting it.

"Whatever you want, if you want to call me Krolia then call me Krolia, if you want to call me mum then call me mum" she says softly.

"When you were a baby and could barely speak you used to call me Koli because you heard your father call me Krolia all the time and didn't hear the word mum all that often" she chuckled slightly and put her arm around me, for the first time I felt truly loved and needed.

"Thanks....mum" I say the last part quietly still getting used to the word rolling off my tongue, I put my head on her shoulder slightly, the last thing I remember before falling asleep is mum humming slightly.

Krolia's P.O.V. 

I look down to see Keith asleep, I silently start actually singing and run my fingers through his hair slightly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky's are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away" I silently sing, remembering the song from when his father would try singing him to sleep.

I look at Keith again wondering what I did to have such an amazing son.

 

 

I hope you like it :)


End file.
